A Twisted Tale of Love ( The Funniest Thing )
by kalen1
Summary: A story based on the famous fairy tale of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. It's a very humurous story with the unexpected twists of fate between the seishis and other characters...find it out...
1. PART I – MEETING THE FUTURE QUEEN

Hello to everyone! This is my first finished fan fic for Fushigi Yuugi. I just kinda try writing because I really envy those good authorsmen! I love their works! So I just kinda try and this is the result of all my time. Anyway, I just kinda write this one in a long time because I feel ( Always!!! ) lazy and because of certain schoolwork. Well, I think it's been months since I first wrote this one in the intermediate paper. Happy Reading!!!

_Disclaimer:_ Fushigi Yuugi is not mine. Definitely not mine! If only I got that idea first, I would be so proud of myself, but not ( ^-^; ). I love them but I don't want to steal them! It's bad to steal!!! Fushigi Yuugi is own by the ever-wonderful, Watase Yuu.

Originals: The Style of this fic is originally mine but the story show white is not mine. What I'm just saying is the flow of the story came from my lazy head. Also, Melissa ( The lady who serves Melissa is actually not me. It's a friend that asked a favor at me to write a fic for her. )

_Note:_ Statements that are enclosed in [ ] are the author's silly words^-^

A Twisted Tale of Love

Based on the famous fairy tale: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

kalen

( kalen_ami@edsamail.com.ph )

**PART I – MEETING THE FUTURE QUEEN**

In a very far away land, a long time ago, there once lived a very beautiful young lady named Melissa. This young lady has a long silky black hair and has a skin as white as snow. [ Don't get me wrong, she's not anemic. She's just white! Okay, fine! It's rosy!!! If that is the term you wanted me to use! ]

This pretty maiden lives in the kingdom of Sairu and the only daughter of the late queen Subaru and the mighty king, Tokaki.

One day, as Lady Melissa [ The seven year old kid and not yet a lady!!! We'll get to that part, just wait guys ] plays with her cat, Tama on the vast green garden besides the huge palace. King Tokaki is sadly watching her on the balcony sitting on a soft couch.

"Oh my daughter has grown as beautiful as her mother! Oh Subaru! How I wish you were here so that every night of my life won't seem so cold. I can no longer embrace your soft sexy body nor kiss your tender sweet lips. I can't even have s-"

"Your majesty!" A man with a smiling face and a sky blue hair appears behind him. King Tokaki turned around to see his guest.

As the king saw a very familiar face that he's been waiting for, he excitedly greeted him with a huge smile on his face. "Oh it's you Chichiri, my good advisor! So, have you found me a new s...err, wife?"

The monk sigh for he knew what the "s" stands for. He answered him with a big sweat drop on his forehead, "Your majesty, didn't you told me you need a queen to take care of Lady Melissa?"

The reaction of the face of the king suddenly changed to a serious one trying to be formal in front of his adviser. "Y-yes, of course! I need someone to take good care of my daughter, Melissa."

The monk respectfully replied, "Very well then, come with me and I'll show you who I think would fit as Lady Melissa's step mother, your majesty." The king immediately vanishes from his throne and was seen beside Chichiri. "Hey, I'm the only one who can do that here!" Exclaimed out loud by the mad monk.

"Nevermind. Let's just proceed straight ahead." The king ordered as he instructs him using his hand.

Chichiri put his cloth on the floor and chanted some words. Slowly, they were suck inside, so as the cloth and disappeared. [ Where to? Just go on ]

The two men arrived near a nursery school at the top of a hill. It was just a small nursery school. After a while, a bunch of nursery students started running around the green field.

The king disappointedly looks at the nurseries and immediately interrogated his adviser. "Chichiri, how can a child take care of me...err, my daughter, I mean!"

"Your majesty, please look over there..." The monk pointed out his hand at a fat lady with a short straight brown hair. King Tokaki's eyes grew huge. His adviser continues to speak and, "I think she'll be a good mother for..." Chichiri paused for a while as look beside him and see no one. "Y-your majesty?!"

Not until, he glances his sight to the hilltop and saw the king talking with a beautiful lady with a red-violet hair. "Oh no! Not again! He can't be serious!!!"

[ Let's go to the conversation of the king and the beautiful lady for a while, shall we? ]

"Oh! You're still single!!! Boy, am I so ever lucky!" The king excitedly held the lady's hand and rubs it with his cheek. "Can you be my wife?"

The lady smiled sweetly and said, "How can an ordinary woman like me turn down a king's offer of marriage? It's an honor your majesty..."

Meanwhile, the blue monk finally got at the hilltop [ AT LAST! BUT TOO LATE!!! ] and appeared between the two. "Your majesty!" Chichiri called out as he reached the hilltop.

"Chichiri! I found a lady who can make me happy...err, by taking well of my daughter, Melissa. Yah, that's it!" Tokaki said trying to hide his another motive of getting married.

The monk answered back, "But your majesty, we don't even seem to know this lady's identity! How are you sure that she can take care of Lady Melissa?!"

SWISH!!!

The monk just talked to the passing wind. The king seems not to care on what Chichiri is talking about. He's too busy embracing and kissing the lady that he has offered marriage [ Boy, that was too fast!!! ]. "Oh you're so beautiful! Tell me, what is your vital statistic?"

"Oh my..." The monk sadly said to himself with a big sweat drop.

"Chichiri, you can go on! I'll just stay here with this lady for a while. We're going to have our early honeymoon...err, what I mean is, I'll get to know more this beautiful lady that I'm going to marry."

The blue monk couldn't resist more as the king shut all the doors on his ears [ I don't know what term to use!!! ]. The lady smiled at Chichiri which he made him chilled. He felt something is wrong about the lady that the king had chosen to become his wife.


	2. PART II – TRAGIC END

A Twisted Tale of Love

Based on the famous fairy tale: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

kalen

( kalen_ami@edsamail.com.ph )

**PART II – TRAGIC END**

Meanwhile, back at the palace of Sairu, Lady Melissa is looking so ever worried. His father didn't showed up on dinner without any good reason. So she had eaten all by herself. She's now inside her dressing room fixing herself in front of a mirror. Her auntie Houki is gently brushing her long black hair as she told her some night story.

Melissa is listening quietly but her mind is flying away. Until, she paused for a while in thinking and said, "Auntie Houki, what do you think happened to my father that he didn't showed up on tonight's dinner?"

Houki smiled back to Melissa and said, "Melissa, don't worry. I'm sure he's fine..." Houki paused for a while and said to herself, { As always! I'm sure that hentai guy is with another woman again!!! } "And he'll be coming home soon." Continued by Houki upon seeing her niece very sad.

"Ta! Ta!" Chichiri, the blue monk, suddenly appeared in front of Melissa's mirror.

"Chichiri!" Melissa warmly said as she immediately hugs Chichiri. Chichiri went out the mirror and gave her back a warm smile on his face [ Alright! He always does smile!!! ] as he puts her on his lap. "I thought you wouldn't come to see me again."

Chichiri took off his mask revealing the scar on his face. The scar on his face was due to the war that he had joined many years ago. "How can I broke my promise to you, my lady." Chichiri paused for a while as Tama jump on Melissa's lap. "Besides, even if I am not around with you, Tama would always be at your side."

Houki who was standing all along there spoke, "Uhm, Mr. Chichiri, Melissa needs to rest now. It's time for her to go to bed."

Melissa gave Houki a sorrowful look and said, "But I still wanted to talk to him!"

Chichiri smiled [ Again!!! ] and said, "Houki, don't worry. I'll bring her to her room now."

Houki couldn't resist no more and then sigh, "If then, I shall be seeing you both tomorrow." Houki bowed in front of Lady Melissa and walk slowly out of the room.

"Okay, Lady Melissa, we'll continue talking in your room, okay?" Chichiri happily said.

"Huuray!!!" Melissa happily said as she rises up from his lap and held his hand towards her room.

Time pass and the young princess grew sleepy upon hearing so many stories of the adventures of the monk. The blue monk smiled as he fixes Melissa on the beautiful soft bed. Even Tama who was on Chichiri's lap grew sleepy. He gently put Tama on the bed near to Lady Melissa.

He stood up and left the room quietly. As he's about to close the door, he whispered softly, "Goodnight to you, my young princess."

On his way to his own room, he suddenly felt strange that he couldn't explain what is it. It's also odd that the sky was full of roaring thunders and bright lightning knowing that it was the peak of summer season. Chichiri knew something really weird is happening.

He then felt somewhat strange. Someone is watching him and his every move. "Come out whoever you are!" Chichiri called out loud as held firmly his staff.

"So, you've noticed me!" The person appeared revealing the face of the lady whom King Tokaki was talking just this morning - the lady who King Tokaki wanted to marry.

"What are you doing here?!" Chichiri was surprised seeing her inside the palace. "Where is King Tokaki?! [ What is she doing here? Oh fine! I know ]

The lady smiled, "Well, your king is soundly sleeping on my bed as I gave him a very nice night. And what I'm doing here is really none of your business"

Lightning started roaring giving a clear vision on his mind. Something that happen in the past "Who are you?" He asked.

"Oh I thought you'd recall me! Haven't you seen me before? Well, I'll not make it hard for you think, if you're still remembering the war that had broke, your sister, Miaka, got killed by lightning. Who do you think killed your sister?"

Chichiri's eyes grew in rage as he recalls the death of Miaka due to lightning. Miaka was shouting in pain until she slowly fell dead on the ground. "Then it is you who killed her?!"

"At last, you've figured it out. And I'm going to do it to your young princess. How pity! Losing the only heiress of the throne. I wonder what will happen to this kingdom without someone to inherit the crown?"

Chichiri held his staff more firmly pointing it at the lady, "I wouldn't let that happen! You'll have to kill me first! Here -- Huh?!" As Chichiri was about to use some magic at the lady, he was surprised seeing the lady gripping her arm around the neck of Houki . "Houki?! Let her go!"

"Then die first!" The lady pointed her hand at Chichiri and clouds of lightning came out of her hand directing at Chichiri.

"Mr. Chichiri!!!" Houki called out.

"Oh pity! She can't help you at all! Now, it's your turn to die!" The lady paused for a while as she revealed a sharp knife on her other hand. TSAK! The lady sliced Houki's neck and Houki fell dead on the ground.

After killing Houki, the lady approached the greatly wounded Chichiri and said, "Don't worry, I shall be taking good care of the young princess...that is if I got lazy in killing her too! Ha! Ha! Ha! Oh by the way, the name is Soi, in case you wanted to revenge for your sister! But I'm wondering if you would still be alive... Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"L-lady M-melissa..." Those were Chichiri's final words as he was strike again by Soi by another clouds of lightning.

"Now, all of those threats are dead! This is all easy!" Soi contentedly said as she walked near the window gazing around the vast sleeping kingdom. "This kingdom shall be mine - its power and its wealth. In a short period of time, I'm sure I shall be crowned as the new queen of Sairu and as well as be known throughout the land as the most beautiful woman in the whole world!!! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Lightning burst more and the roaring of thunder grew more louder as the echo of the laughter of Soi was heard but no one is awake to know or to witness the tragic event at Chichiri and Houki...


	3. PART III – THE BEGINNING…

A Twisted Tale of Love

Based on the famous fairy tale: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

kalen

( kalen_ami@edsamail.com.ph )

**PART III – THE BEGINNING**

Princess Melissa arose from the bed as the new day breaks. She immediately changes her clothing and woke up the sleeping Tama. She's excited to see Chichiri again because the monk promised to play with her this morning. She happily made her way to the corridors together with Tama.

"Tama, it's really odd that Auntie Houki didn't wake me up. I also thought that Mr. Chichiri would wake much earlier than I do?! I really wonder what happened to them Tama."

Melissa paused for a while as she thinks on what is happening around her until "Oh I know! Animals have more sensitive sense of smell!" Melissa knelt down before Tama and patted its head. "Tama, why don't you seek out for Mr. Chichiri and Auntie Houki?"

Tama pointed his self and Melissa gave a hearty laugh. "Oh c'mon! You're the only cat I'm referring to!" Tama immediately went on his way through the long wide corridors and as they turned right, come to their sight a shocking view.

Melissa trembled in fear seeing her Auntie Houki lying on the floor covered with blood. Tama, on the other hand, sadly approach his master's body. Chichiri's body is also covered with his blood.

She walked slowly with terror on her face and approached the dead body of Chichiri. She touched Chichiri's shoulder and felt he was cold. She shakes his body slowly then vigorously as she called out his name. "Mr. Chichiri! Mr. Chichiri! Please wake up! Didn't you told me last night that we're going to play together?! Mr. Chichiri, please wake up! Mr. Chichiri!!! Noooo!!!" The sad voice of Melissa echoed all through the palace. Melissa was such in shock that she fainted, falling on the ground.

A few hours later

"Eeeeee!!!!" Melissa arose on her bed shouting.

"SShhh! I'm here now Melissa. You have nothing to worry now, my dear." Tokaki embraced lovingly her daughter as Melissa cried on his chest.

"Hu! Hu! Hu! Father! Mr. Chichiri! He was so cold when I touched him. Auntie Houki was covered with blood all over her body and"

"SShhh!!! Everything is fine now, Melissa. Everything is fine now" Said lovingly by Tokaki. { Hay! I wanted to have sex!!! I wonder if Soi will be free tonight??? She's really good. He! He! He! } Tokaki said to his self.

Melissa breaks lose to his father's embrace as she looks at his eyes sadly. "Father, how I wish mother is here with us!"

Tokaki became silent for a while, ceased his imagination and then shed the tears on his daughter's face with his hand. "Don't cry anymore, Melissa. Everything will be settled then you're going to have a new mother soon."

The young princess gave his father a questioning look as Tokaki gave him a warm gentle smile. "She'll be taking care of you. Don't worry about it now. Soon, you're going to meet her. Now, go back to sleep and have some rest"

Melissa held tightly his father's arm and said, "Father, please don't leave me alone here!"

Tokaki smiled and touch her daughter's head. "Don't worry. I shall not leave by your side." { Oh my! That means no sex!!! Poor me!!! Nevermind, I'm just going to take it all when we get married! He! He! He! } Tokaki planned to his self.

The young princess smiled and closed her eyes as she holds tightly on his father's arm.

On the other hand, at the house of Soi near the cliff

"Kouji, what news have you got for me?" Asked by Soi as she brushes gently her hair in front of a mirror.

A young man with a scar on one of his left cheek knelt down before Soi. "The whole kingdom of Sairu was terrified upon the news of the deaths of Chichiri and Houki, my lady. The king ordered an investigation about the subject matter but the authorities think it would be impossible because of the fact that there is no witness in the said crime."

Soi smiled and then decided to stand up. She slowly approaches Kouji who is still kneeling before her. She held Kouji's shoulders and Kouji finally stood up. She put her hands at Kouji's well-built chest rubbing his nipples gently. "Tell me Kouji, do I look beautiful and attractive?"

Kouji smiled and answered, "No other women can match your beauty, my lady."

Soi smile as she's satisfied to what Kouji said. She embrace Kouji tightly and then gave him an erotic kiss at his lips until they fell on the bed... [ Don't react! Please no flames! Finish the story first, alright??? ]

Three days after

King Tokaki immediately asks for Chichiri and Houki's burial. They were buried near to the grave of Subaru, the late Queen of Sairu.

Melissa, Tama and Tokaki are giving them their last respect. Melissa sadly put two distinct flowers on each grave and said, "Goodbye, Mr. Chichiri. Goodbye, Auntie Houki. I bid you two farewell and I hope you'll be at heaven together with my dear mother."

"Melissa" Tokaki faintly called out. { Now! I wanted really to have someone with me tonight! }

"F-father" Melissa answered back as she gave him a curious look.

"Come on now. It's surely going to rain and I don't like you getting cold." Said by Tokaki.

"Yes father." Melissa answered as she turns her back to the graves.

In the meantime, Kouji came and bowed in front of Tokaki and Melissa. "Your majesty"

"Who are you?!" Tokaki asked sternly.

"My name is Kouji. I am Lady Soi's right hand man. She sent me here to give these flowers in due respect to Lady Houki and Mr. Chichiri."

Melissa approached Kouji and handed down the bunch of flowers. She immediately ran back to the graves putting the flowers on it.

Tokaki look back at Melissa. Upon seeing that she stayed there for a while, he immediately asks Kouji. "So, how is Soi doing as of now?" Tokaki smiled in a hentai way.

Kouji answered formally { Man, he really is sexually attractive to her }, "She's doing fine sir. She's just becoming lonely these past few days because she couldn't come and give due respect to Lady Houki and Mr. Chichiri and also because she's missing you."

Tokaki paused for a while and sighed, { Oh Soi! Don't worry, in a few days, we're going to enjoy the bed together } After a while, he started to speak again, "Please tell her that as soon as I fix all the problems here, I would sent for someone to pick her up and formally introduced her to the court as my new chose queen."

"As you wish, your majesty" Kouji said as he bowed down again at Tokaki.

"Kindly give this to her. I was planning to give this to her personally but then because of the shortcomings here in the palace, I'm afraid I can't" Tokaki picked a box inside his coat and handed it down to Kouji. He sighed and said, "It's a sign of my love for her"

Kouji handed down the box and left quietly. As he rides on his horse, he turned back and stares at the young princess.


	4. PART IV – THE NEW QUEEN

A Twisted Tale of Love

Based on the famous fairy tale: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

kalen

( kalen_ami@edsamail.com.ph )

**PART IV – THE NEW QUEEN**

Kouji immediately went back to her house and gave her the message and gift from Tokaki. "That's all he wanted you to know. And also, the king wanted to give this to you"

Soi excitedly stood up and grab the jewelry box from Kouji. As she opened it, she saw a beautiful diamond necklace. "Oh how lovely this is! I've never had such expensive jewelry before!" Soi said excitedly. Soi immediately took off her robe and wear the necklace on her neck.

Kouji silently watch her moved as she dances across the room. His eyes are mainly focused on the beautiful naked body of Soi. He impatiently approached her and laid her on the bed. "Even without that jewelry, Soi, you're still very beautiful."

Soi laughed and said, "Really?! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Soi stood up and opened excitedly a special cabinet with a beautiful mirror. "Tomo, Tomo in the case, who's the fairest of the race?"

A man with a long hair and handsome face appeared at the mirror. "There is no other woman who can surpass your beauty. You're the fairest of them all."

Soi laughed out loudly as she dances across the beautiful room.

For four days at the castle, everyone is too busy for the coming of the new future queen of Sairu. Princess Melissa kept her distance away from the busy people. She doesn't want to annoy them or bring any trouble to their preparation. So, she just decided to spend her time at the vast garden where she usually plays and hang around.

Melissa sat down at the green grass contentedly as Tama runs after the butterflies and dragonflies flying from one flower to another. "My stepmother is going to come tomorrow morning, Tama! I wonder what kind of mother she is? I hope she's as gentle and as loving as my real mother." Melissa glance at Tama and feel disappointed that the cat didn't listen to what she's saying. The cat just continues running after the insects roaming around the garden. "Tama, I was talking with you!" Melissa yelled.

"Cats don't talk, my lady." A voice familiar to Melissa was heard from her back. "Okay, so what? Then, I'll just be glad to talk to you! Okay, fine." Kouji acted as always before hearing the reaction of the person he's about to talk with.

"K-Kouji?!" Melissa turn around and her eyes widen upon seeing him. She's not expecting to see him around there.

"Yap! It's none other than but me!" Kouji bowed in front of Melissa. "I hope you wouldn't mind if I interrupt your chit chat with your cat." Kouji said with a smile on his face.

"But I thought you were with"

"Yah, I'm with your stepmother, I mean your future mother." Kouji approach Melissa and sat beside her. "But I need to beats off to work and have some rest, right?" Kouji wink to the surprised Melissa. "I hope you wouldn't mind also if I'm not that polite!" Kouji paused for a while as she scratches his head. "You see, I'm really not used to in the good manner and right conduct. Well, I know a little but not that much."

Melissa asked calmly, "But why?"

"Well" Kouji turned all red as he catches the word to say. "UhmI know a princess like you wouldn't even care about those subject matter!"

Melissa stood up and held his arm, "C'mon tell me! I really would like to know!" She said encouraging Kouji to tell more about his self.

Kouji embarrassingly said, "I'm once a bandit, princess." Kouji turn his back and said, "I know. I know I'm a pain-in-the-ass-guy.' I'm a shame to the society" **TAG!** "Ouch!" Cried Kouji. "Why did you hit me?!"

Melissa smiled and said, "Because you're over-reacting mister! I didn't say that bandits are a shame, you know!" Melissa said in front of Kouji with a smile and then continued to speak, "Can you tell me some of your adventures being a bandit, Mr. Kouji? I love listening to adventure stories. You see, the adviser of my father, Mr. Chichiri is dead. He's been the one telling me about his adventures whenever he's a journey. So please tell me about your adventures."

Kouji gave a serious look at the face of Melissa. He sighed and said, "Hah!" He then smiled and gave a look at the fair blue sky. "Your future husband is surely going to be a lucky guy."

The young princess stares at the young man confusedly and then ask, "What do you mean by that?"

Kouji smiled and look at Melissa. "Nothing. Oh please don't address as Mr. Kouji.' It sounds so formal. Besides, I'm not that old!" Kouji said scratching his head.

"Okay. I'll call you then as Kouji." Melissa said with a smile on her face.

"Okay, here let me start my story-telling." Kouji paused for a while as he catches the word to say. "Once, I have a best friend named"

As Kouji narrate his story to Melissa, the young girl listen to him carefully. She couldn't understand why but it seems she's feeling at ease with Kouji. Even though, she's a bandit once, she doesn't feel scared being with him. He's really friendly and very much talkative and so fun to be with.

The next day

A dama of the princess got over-reacted about the coming of the new queen of the land. She encourages Lady Melissa to dress up quickly. "Oh princess Melissa, your stepmother is surely going to arrive any time from now. Please hurry!"

Lady Melissa jumped off her bed saying, "I know! I know!" Melissa started brushing her hair not minding all the damas inside the room. "I can take care of myself. Don't worry. Auntie Houki taught me how to fix myself." She then moved her hand pointing at a part of the room commanding Tama. "Tama, please hand me that pink ribbon over there."

Tama jumped off the bed and got what Melissa wished for. Melissa tied the pink ribbon on her head serving as somewhat a headband. "I'm ready now."

The dama look proudly at the beautiful princess saying, "Oh my lady, you're so pretty! Just like your queen mother, Queen Subaru."

Melissa smiled at the dama sweetly and said, "Thank you." Upon hearing a carriage stopping by, Melissa jumped off the chair and glance at the window. "Oh, I better hurry now!" Melissa excitedly ran out of the room as Tama run along with her.

Tot! Torotototot! Tot! [ Doesn't seem like the sound of a trumpet! ] "Her majesty, Lady Soi has finally arrived!" Proclaimed by the man near to the trumpets.

Meanwhile, King Tokaki is busy seeking for his daughter Melissa. She is still not there at the welcoming ceremony. He then whispered at one of the damas around. "Where is Melissa?" { Oh no! Where is she? }

He paused for a while upon seeing Kouji opening the door of the carriage. Soi went out of the carriage as the crowd around anxiously awaits. Her long red-violet hair softly hangs on her shoulders moving along as the wind touches passes. Her gown was made from the finest silk and on her neck lies the beautiful diamond necklace that Tokaki had given to her. [ Sorry, I'm not that polite! ]

One of the crowd shouted saying, "Hail to the future queen of Sairu!"

The whole crowd chorused together saying, "Hurray!!!"

Soi smiled feeling proud and contented upon the warm welcome of the Sairuans. [ I didn't know what term to use, okay? It's just a wild guess on how the people of Sairu call themselves. ] Tokaki approached her then kiss her hand softly. "Soi, you look so lovely today." { Soi, you're so physically sexy!!! }

Soi bowed down in front of Tokaki while holding her skirt. "Thank you, your majesty."

Meanwhile, Melissa is running so fast just to see her stepmother when she got tripped and fell right in front of her father, Tokaki. "Oh hello father! I'm so sorry that I am late."

Tokaki smiled and reached out to her daughter's hand. "You're being clumsy now Melissa. So, where have my little angel been?"

Soi watched calmly between the two as Kouji watched them with so much curiosity.

Melissa spoke with a grin on her face. "I'm so sorry father. I didn't mean to keep you all waiting."

Tokaki gave a hearty smile as he lift Melissa on her strong arms.

Soi approached the two and went closer to Melissa. She held her chin gently and said, "So, you are Melissa. You're such a pretty young girl."

Melissa forcedly nod and said, "Uhmthank you"

Soi speak out and said, "From now on, I shall be your mother, okay?"

"Y-yes" Lady Melissa couldn't understand why but it seems that she doesn't like Soi at all. It seems as if there's a barrier between them that would hinder their hearts to draw closer with each other.

"I'm glad to hear that!" Said by Tokaki. "We shall all celebrate!"

After a few more days, the wedding between Tokaki and Soi had occurred. It is very successful. The whole kingdom of Sairu accepted Soi as their new queen. Kouji, on the other hand, stays with Melissa all those time serving as her primary bodyguard.


	5. PART V – THE SUFFERINGS

A Twisted Tale of Love

Based on the famous fairy tale: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

kalen

( kalen_ami@edsamail.com.ph )

**PART V – THE SUFFERINGS**

Years gone by, Lady Melissa has grown to a sixteen-year-old lady adored by many men throughout the land and from far away kingdoms. She has grown much more beautiful than her mother that Tokaki takes good care of her carefully. [ It's a fatherly love and not somewhat sexualkeigh? ]

Soi somewhat became jealous at Melissa for her unique beauty stands out from the rest. Everyone admires and praises the princess while she stays somewhat next to her stepdaughter. She couldn't do any harm to her being guarded always by Tokaki.

One day, a war broke to a far away kingdom named Makai. The mighty Koenma ruled this kingdom. King Koenma incidentally, is a close friend of King Tokaki. So, Tokaki decided that he'll come and help him fight their enemy --- the forces of Yumi.

At the day of his departure

"Father, please don't go! Just stay here with us!" Melissa said hoping to urge her father to change his mind.

Tokaki put the hands on her daughter's shoulders and said, "Melissa, my dear, I also hate to leave but I really need to help my friend, the king of Makai."

Soi spoke lovingly to Tokaki saying, "My love, please return home safely to us."

Tokaki stood up and approached Soi holding her hands. "I promise Soi. I promise." Tokaki embraced Soi tightly locking her in his arms. { Oh! My nights are going to turn out cold again! I'm not going to have you with me } "ErrSoi, why don't you come with me in Makai?" Tokaki asked.

"Huh? My love, who's going to take care of Melissa by then" Soi asked with a pair of questioning eyes.

"Oh! Right." Tokaki paused for a while. { Darn! No sex life!!! } "Yes, just stay here with Melissa. She needs you most than me." { I'm lying to myself!!! I also need somebody to make my nights lively! }.

After a while, he then called for Kouji who immediately approached him. "Kouji, please take good care of my daughter, Melissa while I'm away. Okay, I know! Soi is going take care of her too but as a man, she also needs a physical protection and I'm counting on you in that. Besides, we don't know on what danger lies ahead. Yumi's forces are really strong and I don't know what his plans are. I trusted you most in this, Kouji"

Kouji bowed politely in front of King Tokaki and answered, "You can count on me, your majesty."

King Tokaki, after all the preparations, rode on his golden horse and left the kingdom of Sairu with ten thousand soldiers under his command.

As Lady Melissa bid last farewell to her father with tears on her eyes, Soi is celebrating quietly. { Now, the wall is gone } Soi said to herself.

On the next day, Soi woke Lady Melissa with a splash from a pail of water. "Stand up, you lazy head! You have slept well enough! Go and scrub the floor at the corridor!"

Lady Melissa, although shocked to what her stepmother commanded, obeyed quietly. She stood up and changed clothing and made her way to scrub the floor of the corridor. Soi watched her leave the room with a huge smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Kouji has just awoke and started to go on his way to the room of Melissa. He promised to her that they're going to wonder about the city this day. Until he saw Melissa scrubbing the floor with her bare hands. He immediately approached her and interrogated, "What are you doing?!" He immediately grabs the hands of Melissa while saying, "Put that rug back to the pail! A princess like you is not supposed to work like this!"

Lady Melissa smiled faintly and said, "Daijoubo, Kouji. A princess also needs to learn to work even for a while."

Kouji was dumbfounded to what Melissa had just said to him. He gave her a compassionate look and said, "Fix yourself and we'll wonder about the city. We can ask other servants to clean this for you."

Melissa looks at the rug and said, "I can't. I need to finish this chore or my stepmother would get mad at me."

Kouji's eyes widen. { Soi made her clean just like a servant?! It can't be! } Kouji stood up, his fist tightly closed. He turns his head to Melissa and said, "I'll come back. Just wait for me here." He then started to go on his way to the queen's private room.

At the queen's room

"This beautiful gown is especially made for you, your majesty." An old man said as he bows his head in respect of Queen Soi, kneeling down before her.

"Oh, this is beautiful! I have never seen any dress as extravagant and as beautiful as this one! I love it!!!" Soi said as she held the beautiful gown in her hands.

**BLAG!**

Kouji broke inside surprising all the person in the room. "Hah! Hah! Hah!" Kouji stood in front of Soi fearlessly as he catches up his breath.

Soi then speak, "I will talk to you for a while." Soi said to Kouji as she instructs the old man and his subordinates to leave with a serious face. As everyone had left leaving the two, Soi speak out angrily, "Kouji, you shouldn't come here just like that! You must remember that I am now the queen of Sairu!"

Kouji speak out fearlessly, "Why did you made Lady Melissa clean just like a servant?! She's a princess! A royal blood! She's not supposed to work?!"

Soi stood up from her throne and said, "You have no right to interfere with my work! You are just a bandit! And now a slave of mine following whatever I wish for you to do so!" Soi screamed out with burning rage of anger.

"I do not follow your orders because you tell them to do, Soi. I did not!" Kouji said closing his fist trying to control his emotions.

"How dare you speak out just like that in front of me! You should thank me because I have saved your life when the soldiers of Konan attack your hideout. You owe your life to me." Soi said as she sat down again at her throne. Kouji remained silent while his fist is tightly closed not knowing what to say in front of her.

Soi continued to speak, "You should thank me that she's still living as of now and I don't have any plans in killing her!"

Kouji spoke in a low tone of voice and said, "Why are you doing this thing?"

Soi answered, "I won't let anyone stand out to me. If Subaru was still living, maybe she had stand out to me. But now, she's just a dead rotting corpse. Dead and just pieces of bones!"

Kouji was shocked to what he had heard from the mouth of Soi. { Could she be the one who killed the Queen Subaru and the adviser of the king, Chichiri? No! It can't be! } Kouji said to himself.

"Don't you ever get in my way, Kouji. I'll surely punish you in a great ordeal!" Soi said out as he instructs him to get out of her room.

Kouji silently bow down in front of Soi and left quietly. As he's far away at the room of Soi, he paused for a while and released the anger that he felt and then punches hard the wall beside him. His fist is then wounded because of what he did. He then fell on his knees and tears fell on his cheeks. He can't understand Soi. He'd been serving her all these years with loyalty because he thought he had found someone caring for him.

Events in the past flashback on his mind. He was wounded all over his body crawling on his knees. He was calling helplessly for someone to help him. No one came. He watched their hideout burn and his comrades die. He then fainted due to all the wounds he received and because of the tiresome hours that passed struggling in order to survived.

As he open his eyes, he first saw the beautiful face of Soi smiling at him. He tried to arose but failed as he felt pain all over his body. Soi asked him to take more rest for he's still wounded. Kouji was touched by how Soi took good care of him. From then on, she became his reason to live. She is his life!

But now, nothing makes sense.his loyalty, his respect and his love for her. She's not that Soi that took good care of him. She's now a full stranger to him, a full stranger


	6. PART VI – NO MORE PAIN…

A Twisted Tale of Love

Based on the famous fairy tale: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

kalen

( kalen_ami@edsamail.com.ph )

**PART VI – NO MORE PAIN**

Months passed by, Lady Melissa is still being treated as a servant. She was asked to work hard for several chores that her stepmother wants her to do so. Everyday, she would arise on bed before dawn and would start cleaning till midnight. She became thin and grew pale, but her astounding beauty still remains.

Oftentimes, when the queen is busy doing other things or while she's sleeping, Kouji would come by helping Melissa on her chores. He can't let Melissa alone. She needs him now most. Besides, Melissa has grown closer to his heart. She's like a younger sister to him nowyet, he knows there is nothing deeper.

One day, as the queen adore herself to the mirror

"Tomo, Tomo in the case, who's the fairest among the race?"

The handsome man appeared and said, "Your beauty is really something but" The man disappeared from the sight showing Melissa at Soi. "but the beauty of the princess of Sairu really stands out from any beauty there is." Then the man completely vanishes putting the reflection of Soi back to sight.

The queen angrily repeated the incantation but the answer that the mirror gave is still the same --- Lady Melissa's beauty stands out from any other women.

Because of this, the queen has decided to implement another plan --- to kill Lady Melissa

Immediately, the queen called out for some of the servants to make a fine dish that is very delicious. She also asked them to bring the finest wine there is and to prepare the bathtub. Three hours passed, all these were being done and Soi ask them to called Kouji.

Kouji quietly followed the order. As he's on his way, he was thinking, why did Soi, the queen of Sairu called out for him? No matter or whatever it is, he's not liking it

Kouji knock and a faint answer of, "Come in" answered asking him to inside the room. As he entered the exotic room, the presence of the queen is in no sight and there are not even a slight sign where the queen is. He wondered about as his head turn around seeking for the presence of the queen.

"Kouji" A voice called out from the back of Kouji.

He turn around seeing Soi in an erotic look wearing a robe with a deep cut showing some parts of her breasts. She stood up teasingly showing her smooth air legs while holding a glass of wine.

Kouji then knelt down before Soi but she encouraged him to stand up. Kouji followed her wishes with no reaction. Soi made her way near Kouji. She then put her hands at the back of the neck of Kouji and then gave him a warm kiss. As they kiss, Soi's hands started to unbutton the shirt of Kouji taking all that he wears until he is full naked. [ OKEIGH! I know this is hentai! This part is really hentai but please try to understand why I made this well, I don't know myself why I made this one ]

Kouji remained silent and is not resisting Soi's hand but it doesn't mean he's liking it. Soi then grab Kouji on his left arm as they parted. They went in another room – the bathroom. Soi sat near the bathtub as she encourages him to go to the bathtub and so Kouji did.

While Kouji lies on the bathtub with so many bubbles, Soi put some perfumes on the water and then use a damp cloth to rub Kouji's body.

Kouji started to speak, "This is very unusualwhy are you acting so sweet to me now? Isn't the queen must act proper and firm and also act with so much loyalty for the king of Sairu?"

Soi smiled and said, "I want to tell you something"

Kouji looked at her with so much confusion as she joined Kouji in the bathtub. She put her arms at the back of Kouji's neck teasing him so. "Maybe what you really mean by what you said is: I want you to do something for me,' right?" Kouji said with fearless eyes.

Soi smiled and said, "I want you to kill Melissa"

Kouji's eyes widened and then break lose of the enfoldment of the hands of Soi. He stood up and started dressing up. He then face back again to Soi, "I will not do it! I won't inflict any injuries to her. I've promised to King Tokaki when he left that I'll be taking care of Melissa while he's far away. You're just being nice to me now because you wanted to use me but I won't let it happen! Never!"

Kouji started to make his way out of the room as he felt his head is aching so much. He then fell on his knees trying to figure out what happened to him. "Y-youdid something to me?!" Kouji said as he weakened.

Soi stood up from the bathtub and wear a robe. She approached Kouji with a smile and said, "I know you wouldn't do as what I wanted to be because you have fallen in love with that girl." Soi paused for a while as she sat on a chair. "So I just have to think of an alternative way to make you follow me"

"W-what" Kouji said as his mind slowly blocking out.

"I have you kudoku, a kind of poison that changes a person's personality and erases one's memory."

"N-no" Kouji's last words to say as he fall unconscious on the floor.

Soi smiled and said, "When you wake up, you'll surely follow all my wishes! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Meanwhile, a servant approached Melissa who is busy cleaning the walls inside the castle. "My lady, you can now leave. I'll just continue cleaning the wall."

"B-but my stepmother is surely going to get mad at me" Melissa said hesitantly as she refuses to give the rug to the servant.

The servant grabs gently the rug from Melissa's hands and said, "She told me to let you have rest and I shall replace you for a while. You can change your clothing. Why don't you do something at the nearby garden? The weather is really fine outside." Said by the servant politely.

Melissa happily left and change her servant clothing, she immediately rush out from the palace going to the garden at the opening of the forest. She happily ran out with Tama who is always besides her.

After a little while, Kouji appeared in front of her with a serious face and a different color of his eyes. Although he look strange, Melissa rush forward to Kouji holding his two arms gently. "Oh Kouji! Where have you been?! Anyway, are you doing something? My step mother gave me a permission to play and hang-out for a while."

Kouji look directly at Melissa's eyes and said, "Melissa" He then show off a tako on his hand and hit Melissa's arm directly.

Melissa was stunned as she fell on the ground. She couldn't understand why Kouji suddenly change attitude towards her.

Kouji said harshly, "Aren't you feeling ashamed of yourself?! You are now a sixteen-year-old girl and you should behave like a lady now. Why don't you just study on how to make men happy on the bed" Kouji said with a sheepish smile on his face. Melissa felt terrified as she steps backward in each step Kouji makes.

After a while, she then started running as fast as she can while Kouji follows closely behind. Until Melissa tripped and fell right above the ground. Kouji immediately went above her pinning her down on the grass, holding both of her wrist tightly. Melissa is now screaming for help. "Help! Please help me! Somebody!!!"

Kouji then ripped off Melissa's dress with a devilish smile on his face looking as if he's so excited. As her dress is detoriated, Kouji smiled and lean on Melissa and kissed her soft tender lips in a very erotic way. After a while, Kouji started his way kissing Melissa's neck while touching the soft pink nipples of Melissa until he decided to play with the pair of her breast using her right hand. His left hand started going its way to her lower extremities rubbing her leg and ripping her underwear going deeper. [ I KNOW! OKAY, I KNOW. EVERYTHING IN HERE ARE ALL HENTAIs. MY!!! I FEEL SO EMBARRASSED DOING THIS! ***Sniff*** ]

Melissa was now is so much tears terrified on the event that is happening. Things were running smoothly in the start and nowthings had changed a lot. { What is wrong with Kouji-kun? Why is he doing this thing to me?! }

Kouji was now about to completely ripped all the clothing of Melissa off her body when something inside him ceased him to do so. He immediately loosens Melissa and started holding his head in pain.

Melissa crawled back upon seeing Kouji had loosen him. Melissa is now much more confused on the present situation. At the past five minutes, Kouji tried to rape her and he injured her yet Kouji now is crying in pain as held his head tightly. She was so curious and as well, pitied Kouji, so she decided to approach him and ask what's going on.

"Don't come any closer Melissa! Please don't come any closer! Go away!" He yelled as he looks on her frightened blue eyes.

"What? I might not get anything that is happening around here but"

"Don't come any closer! Go away! Aaaahhh!!!" Kouji screamed out loudly.

"No! I won't leave you!" Melissa called back as she slowly approached Kouji.

"Listen to me! Your stepmother, Soi has done all of this and let me drink a poison to harm you. She wants me to kill you but I will never do that! Please, run away!" Kouji screamed as the pain that he's feeling inside increase. Lightning started to form in the sky. Mass clouds of lightning started to form above the place of the garden.

Melissa moves slowly backward still hesitating to what Kouji want her to do. Confused, sad and alone, she couldn't decide on what to do. { What am I going to do? Father? Mother? Please tell me what to do? }

"Run! Run as far as you can! Don't ever come back here! Don't let Soi touched you! Please run away! AAAaahhh!!!" Kouji yelled as lightning started to strike him.

Melissa, so confused and so frightened, run at the deep of the woods with tears on her eyes.

Although injured and down on his knees, Kouji smiled contentedly seeing Melissa escaping. He then yelled, "Soi! Your poison is now useless! You can never do any infliction at that girl! Never! Your ambition will never come true because your heart says you're the ugliest woman there is!"

Right after Kouji said those words, vast lightnings descend from heaven and strike Kouji. He fell dead on the ground, blood covering all over his dead body.


	7. PART VII – TRAGIC END ( Another one )

A Twisted Tale of Love

Based on the famous fairy tale: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

kalen

( kalen_ami@edsamail.com.ph )

**PART VII – TRAGIC END**

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the woods, seven bishie ( i.e. bishonen ) dwarfs are happily taking a break after their long hours of working. [ Yey! Give them a break! They deserve it! He! He! He! ]

A dwarf with a light green hair is playing his flute happily in a happy and relaxing melody as he sat on a huge rock near their wooden dining table.

Five feet away from him, is another dwarf with long silky black hair, busy cleaning his sword and of course admiring his self as he sees his reflection on the metal. "Geez, I'm so beautiful! It's so scary!"

Near to him was a dwarf with purple hair who was busy staring and admiring the dwarf with a black hair. The dwarf was hoping to get a chance to smack him. He said, "Hay! I hope I'm a girl!"

Three feet away is a dwarf with a shoulder length, dark brown hair, busy tending some plants as well performing magic with it. "I think they need more minerals"

The youngest of the dwarf was busy reading thick books about literature, philosophy, culture and religion, astrology and etc. etc. etc. "E=mc2.. Such a good formula. I think I need to search more"

The last two dwarfs ten feet away from all of them are busy beating up each other. One have a blue-green hair beating the hell up with the other dwarfs, I mean dwarfs with no "s," with flaming color of hair. This dwarf, protect his self by using a metal fan.

"F%#$! You stupid a#@hole! I'll kill you!" Screamed out by the dwarf with the blue-green hair color.

"Really??? Oh Tama-neko! How come you're flaming now? When did you learn flaming? He! He! He! Try itthat is if you can"

[ Okay, let me clear something to you all, all of these dwarfs have no beard. I definitely don't like them in beard because it won't look that good to them. Right guys? And also they are proportional in shape although they are small, neh? Their height varies from 3'5 feet to 2'9 feet. Very smallOkay, let's continue }

"Eeeeeee!!!" A voice broke in cutting the rest time of the dwarfs.

"Who is that?!" Asked by the dwarf with a light green hair as he stopped playing his flute and jumped off from the huge boulder he's sitting on.

The dwarf with the purple hair hit him straight on his head saying, "Obviously, we don't know yet, Amiboshi" He paused for a while as he lift him at the back of his collar and said, "So, why didn't you start moving and let's look for whoever it is!"

"Okay!" The dwarf with the light green hair break lose and rush forward as he is followed by the dwarf with the purple hair dwarf. The other five dwarfs run close behind.

The dwarf with the blue green hair said, "I wish she's a beautiful sexy dwarf with big breast, really bulky breast, small waistline and pumping"

**TAG!**

"Ouch!!!" Cried by the dwarf with the blue green hair as he holds his head with a huge bulk.

"Tamahome, cut it off!!!" Said by the dwarf with the purple hair.

"Oh why is it that women are always the f*&%ing center of distraction and attraction! They are just making men f*&%ing wild about them! I f$#@ing hate women!!!" Said by the dwarf with the flaming hair.

**TAG!**

"Oh! That hurts!" The dwarf with the flaming hair frowned scratching the huge bulk on his head.

"I said shut up!!! We can't reach him/her when the two of you are so damn noisy!!!" Said by the dwarf with the purple hair with a very, very mad face.

"I found her!" Called out by the dwarf with the light green hair echoing inside the woods.

"*Her*?!" Said by the dwarf with the blue green hair.

**BAGABOOM!!!**

The dwarf with the blue green hair flew up in the air soaring above the sky showing off his talent. The other dwarfs who was running close behind just stare at him with a big sweat drop on their heads.

The rest of the dwarfs found a lady lying on the ground unconscious in front of seven wild tigers. They were about to move when

**Zhghhhg!!!**

"I'm back!" Proclaimed by the dwarf with the blue green hair as he stood on one of his knee on a huge rock nearby. "And I won't let you all ugly tigers to eat that lady!" He said as he released a ball of chi from his hands and hit a tiger down.

The dwarf with the dark brown hair pick up a seed from one his pocket and there grew thick vines tying another tiger. The tiger tried to break lose from the knot but the vines became much more tightly breaking the tiger's bones.

The dwarf with the purple hair hit another tiger striking it with a huge boulder. "Gee, that is so easy!" He said as he brushes the dirt from his hands and the dirt at his dress. [ Not actually dress, okeigh??? ]

One of the tiger was on his attacking stance' attacking the lady, got sliced up by the dwarf with a long black hair and beautiful face. Right after, he immediately got his mirror and arranged his clothing and combed gently his hair.

The smallest of the dwarf that was lately reading thick books and you know what kind of books it were,' patted the shoulder of the dwarf with flaming hair color. The small dwarf smiled at him and then showed three bottles of sake. The flaming haired dwarf became super-deformed upon seeing sake and step forward. He pick up his metal fan on his back and yelled, "Lekka Shinnen!!!" After he chanted those words, fire was emitted from the metal fan and toasted two tigers.

The remaining tiger is now about to jump at Hotohori [ He doesn't notice it. Probably because he's too busy beautifying his self! ], was ceased by the music from the flute of the dwarf with a light green hair giving it a head seizure. [ Or whatever you may call it! ]

After all the tigers got pinned down, dead or alive, it really doesn't matter, they all circled around the girl whom they saved who was facing the ground.

"Why, she's a human being! I thought she's a dwarf!" Said by the dwarf with the blue green hair in a giggling tone of voice.

"Nevermind, she's pretty!" Said aloud by the dwarf with the dark brown hair.

"But I'm much more beautiful that she is!" said proudly by the dwarf with a long silky black hair as he adore his self to the mirror.

All the dwarfs except the dwarf the dwarf with the purple hair look at him with a big sweat drop on their heads. The dwarf with the purple hair color said excitedly, "You're the most beautiful of them all!!!" Said by him with hearts on his eyes staring at the beautiful dwarf.

The rest of the dwarfs stare at the two crazy dwarfs with multiple sweat drops on their heads.

The youngest of the dwarf asked, "How are we going to bring her anyway? We're too small to carry her!"

The dwarf with the dark brown hair color showed a small sack in front of them. "I think this can help" He then started sprinkling the dust to himself and to other six dwarfs. With a blink of an eye, they all grew as tall as a normal human being! [ Of course, suits included! They can't walk around naked! I won't permit them! But I think it's such a great ideaHe! He! He! ]

The dwarf who consider his self very beautiful knelt down and lift Melissa facing them front. The eyes of the dwarfsthey're in human size nowwiden as they saw Melissa's state of clothing. Her breast are almost completely visible for her dress is really torn apart.

Sothe dwarfthe guy with the purple hair reacted and snatch Melissa on the hands of the beautiful dwarf's handsI mean the guy's hands. "I'm sorry, Hori-sama but I can't let you carry her. Oh, there's a prize for this." The dwarf threw Melissa on the guy with the dark brown hair guy's arms who caught her immediately. The dwarf with purple hair ran straight at the black haired dwarf [ They're not dwarfs anymore, Kalen! ] guy with the long black hair then smacked him. Alright, 20 pogi points!!! [ Pogi is a Filipino word for cute men/boys. ]

The other six dwarfs gave the purple guy [ Alright! Guys not dwarfs ] a curious look with a big sweat drop. He handed down Melissa on the hands of the other guy and then winked at all of them. [ It's good that the princesserr my friend, Melissa haven't got awakened! ]

The dwarf [ **Alright Kalen, how many times do I have to tell you that the right term to use now is guy or guys; man or men!!! They are now dwarfs here anymore in these parts!!!** ] **`-`;** [ Alright! Alright! ] The guy!!! [ There! ] walked on the way to their house deep into the woods. The other six dwarfsguys! follow them close behind. After minutes of walking, they arrive on their destination – a beautiful castle surrounded by wide gardens in the middle of the forest.


	8. PART VIII – A NEW WORLD

A Twisted Tale of Love

Based on the famous fairy tale: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

kalen

( kalen_ami@edsamail.com.ph )

**PART VIII – A NEW WORLD**

The men [ !!! ] went straight ahead at the special room by the tower. It was a long way at the stairways to walk on to. The room was full of exquisite accessories and mattresses.

The purple-haired guy laid gently the unconscious Melissa on the soft beautiful bed. As she was lying on the bed, she slowly opens her eyes. She saw the sight of the seven men surrounding the bed and awkwardly arose from the bed. The purple-haired guy blasted the other six men [ Gentle on the youngest and on his crush He! He! He! ] so that they would turn back. He handed her a beautiful robe facing back. "Here take it! Your dress is somewhat too bold to look at" The purple haired guy said as he gave the robe.

Melissa immediately took off her detoriated dress and suit on the robe facing back. After a while, "It's okay now. I'm well suited now. Thank you for the beautiful soft robe." She said as the men face her again. "Excuse me, but I would just like to ask where am I now?"

The handsome guy with a long black hair spoke, "You're in the middle of the woods inside our castle."

Melissa was so astonished to he sight. The whole place was much more beautiful than the rooms in the palace of Sairu. Finely decorated and filled with exquisite furnitures and everything.

"I'm sorry. I don't recall any. How did I get here? All I remember is that I was running so fast and then fell on a cliff. I don't recall any after that" Melissa said in a low tone of voice.

"Well, you are almost got the title of Lunch of the Day' of seven tigers roaming around but luckily we have saved you from them" The purple haired guy said with a wink on his face.

The guy with the flaming hair color bowed down in front of Melissa and said, "My name is Tasuki. If you need someone to brighten up your day, just seek out for me and we'll drink sake together." He paused for a while and whisper at Melissa's ear, "By the way, I also burn perverted dwarfs or guys with my tessen." Tasuki grinned as he looks teasingly on the guy with the blue green hair color.

The smallest and the youngest of them all approached Melissa with a tender smile and said, "I'm Chiriko, the youngest and the smartest of all. In case you need to know many things, just approach me and I'll be glad to help you out."

The guy with a shoulder-length dark brown hair approached Melissa and handed down double dozen of beautiful flowers and spoke, "My name is Tatara. I hope that my flowers brighten up your day."

The most handsome [ ??? ] of the guys approached Melissa and said, "My name is Tamahome. I can be your brother, your father or even your lover..." Tamahome paused for a while with a grin on his face rubbing his hand and continued to speak, "With just a good prize!"

The purple haired guy hit Tamahome's head making him cry in pain. "You really don't change, Tamahome!"

The purple haired guy fixed his clothing as he approaches Melissa but was then block off by the most beautiful of them all. "My name is Hotohori. As you can clearly see, the most beautiful of us all!" He paused for a while as he admires his self more on a mirror. "Not to say, the most skilled in sword fighting too."

The rest of the guys sweat drops upon hearing what they heard from Hotohori. Melissa just stares at him. The purple haired guy spoke, "Okay, he's becoming more narcissistic now."

Tasuki and Tamahome touched the purple haired guy's forehead. Tamahome said, "He's fine but I really don't get it!"

"Me? F^&%ing do I don't get it too" Tasuki said scratching his head.

The purple haired guy throws off the two on the wall nearby crashing off the whole place all together.

He then approached Melissa and said, "I'm Nuriko, the strongest of all! In case you wanted a help with boulders of rock or anything that is too heavy for you, just call out Nuriko, okay?" The purple haired guy said as he winks at Melissa. Melissa just smiled at him back.

The guy with the light green hair started to play happy melodies, which Melissa notices on the latter. She looked at him with curiosity on her eyes. Nuriko noticed this and said, "He's Amiboshi, the guy who likes music a lot. I think he's greeting you on his own kind of manner." Nuriko said with another wink.

Melissa spoke again, "But what are you all doing here in the middle of the forest? Don't you think it's dangerous around here being surrounded with different kinds of beasts?"

Chiriko smiled and said, "We're no normal human beings. We're the seven mythical human guardians." Chiriko paused for a while and present his self and his other companions formally. "Tasuki is the guardian of pleasures and mischief. Tatara is to nature, Tamahome is for human emotions and relationships. Hotohori is for beauty, fashion and swordsmanship. Nuriko is to strength and courage. Amiboshi is for music and arts. And I, myself" Chiriko pointed out his self and said, "is the guardian of knowledge and wisdom."

"Oh, I see" Melissa reacted.

Tamahome started asking Melissa's questions. "Okay, you have ask enough questions. Pardon my rudeness but who are you anyway? Why are you half-naked when we saw you unconscious in front of those tigers?"

Melissa breath deeply and said, "My name is Melissa, the princess of Sairu" [ Okay, I have to interrupt this fic but it's really a long narration so let me just point out the important things she said. Melissa told them that his father King Tokaki of Sairu, went on Makai to help out his friend Koenma in the war. Her beautiful stepmother, Soi, made her servant and lastly, use her only human best friend that is also like an older brother to her to rape and kill her. ]

The seven handsome men look at each other. Even though they do not speak the language of the mouth, they all agreed to let Melissa stay.

Tasuki approach Melissa and said, "Well, if that's the case, you can stay here with us for as long as you want. You can be safe here from any harm!" Tasuki went much more nearer to Melissa and whispered, "Just don't get any closer with that money-craver and perverted Tamahome. He's deadly!"

Tamahome approached Tasuki with a mad face and hit him on the head while saying, "I heard that well and clear."

Tasuki face Tamahome with an irritated face and said, "Why did you hit meh?!"

"Well you deserve it!" Tamahome answered teasingly.

Tasuki change reaction and answered him with a teasing statement. "Then you must be guilty of it!"

Tamahome look angrily at Tasuki. His hairs are going up and the symbol on his head brightens up. Tasuki gave him a teasing look in return.

Tamahome started hitting Tasuki, then he kick him punched him and slams him on the wall nearby

[ Just like in the TV series, wherein Tamahome was poisoned poor Tasuki-kun Hey, how bout your bets, guys on who's going to win with the two of them? 20 bucks??? ]

All the other five men, together with Melissa, watch them with huge sweat drops on their heads.

As Tasuki flipped over, he found a chance to defend his self, he immediately showed his tessen and "Lekka Shinnen" Tamahome was toast!

Amiboshi who stopped playing his flute, went in between the two saying, "Guys, please stop!"

Unluckily for him, because Tasuki has Lekka Shinen' again and Tamahome released a ball of chi, hits Amiboshi. Well, it's not that they're mad at him but it's just an accident! "Aaaaahhhh" [ I pity you, Amiboshi! I'm not mad at him he's also a fave of mine it's just that it gets in my monitor typing it down like that ]

Tatara pick a small seed on his pocket and then thick vines grew in it. The thick vines gripped around Tasuki and Tamahome trying to hold them down but the furious men got freed and continued fighting inside the room

Nuriko approached the confused pretty princess and said, "Oh, I'm so sorry princess. Don't worry your room won't be broken into pieces. Maybe it will, if this is an ordinary one. The cracks get easily healed off. So it will all be fine"

"Noit's them" Melissa slowly said pointing to the two men.

"Oh them?! Well, it just sothey're just so" Nuriko paused for a while trying to catch up the words to say. "they're just so energetic! Don't worry about them. They do that everyday"

Melissa nod with a big sweat drop and continued fightingwatching the fight .


	9. PART IX – A PLAN OF DEATH

A Twisted Tale of Love

Based on the famous fairy tale: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

kalen

( kalen_ami@edsamail.com.ph )

**PART IX – A PLAN OF DEATH**

Days passed by, the seven mythical guardians or dwarfs came along well with Melissa together. They have fun together and because Melissa is very flexible on the new environment feels at ease with all of them. Even though the men are very, very unique [ or should I describe it as an abnormal? Neh, I don't think so! ] Melissa just adore them

Meanwhile, at the castle of Sairu, Soi got furious with so much anger that lightning was scattered at the sky. The people of Sairu are hiding in their houses because of so much fear with the vast clouds of lightning.

"Nooo!!! I can't believe what is happening!!!" Soi walked to and fro of her room. "I must eliminate her. I must think of something or whatever may it be that can make that girl get out of my way!" Soi paused for a while as something ticks on her mind. "Yes, that's right! Why haven't I thought of that!"

Soi closed her eyes and called out, "Miboshi! Come before your master!"

Lightning came inside the room and a kid with no hair floating on the midst of air appeared. "My lady, you've called out for me?"

"I want you to do me a favor for me, Miboshi." Soi said in a calmer tone of voice.

"As you wish, my lady. Just as what Master Nakago had told me to do. Just tell me what do you want me to do for you"

"I want you to make me something that can casts the sleep to someone" Soi said trying to picture it in Miboshi's mind.

"If that's what you wish, then, so it be!" Miboshi chanted some words and came out of his hand a beautiful red apple. "This apple can make your wish come true, my lady. But you must also remember not to be injured by anything that is sharp that can cause blood to come out of your skin. Something bad will happen you for it is the consequence of this spell" Miboshi remarked.

But Soi seemed not to be listening on him and excitedly pick up the red apple from Miboshi's hand. Soi approached the mirror and called, "Tomo!"

The handsome guy appeared and said, "My lady?"

"I want you to make an illusion out of me – an old ugly woman" Soi said confident on what her plan is going to be like.

Tomo nod and said, "Your wish is my command." Tomo showed his shin which then opened. Smoke came out of it and Soi turned into an old ugly woman just like what she's wishing for.

"Miboshi! Bring me to where my stepdaughter is!" Soi commanded.

Miboshi nod and with just a blink of an eye, they disappeared from the room. Tomo who was showed inside the mirror just stare at the room and then vanish as it shows Soi on her way to where Melissa is. The vision vanish and then it went back showing Melissa on her room on the castle of the seven mythical guardians

Meanwhile, at the castle in the middle of the forest, Lady Melissa got bored in wandering about the whole place. Until something caught her eyes – the garden of Tatara outside filled with so many beautiful flowers. "Oh, it's beautiful there! I think I'll go down for a while and take a glance on it."

With just a few minutes, Melissa is now walking around the garden. She happily smell some flowers and watch the insects that roam around. She suddenly remembers her pet, Tama. "I wonder how Tama is now. I just hope he's fine wherever he is"

Until an old lady came to her sight walking slowly. Until, after a few moments, slowly falls on the ground. Melissa rush to help the old woman and caught her before she land on the ground.

"That was nice of you, young lady." The old woman said with a faint smile on her face.

"It's nothing, madam." Lady Melissa answered with a gentle smile.

"Oh there are few kind people like you, young lady. And because of what you did for me, as a token of appreciation, please accept this wonderful and delicious apple."

Melissa smiled and said, "Oh, madam, I cannot accept that. Besides, I don't ask for any of your goods in return to what I did. It's not nice to accept something in return for my kindness." Melissa said hesitantly.

The old lady patted Melissa's shoulders and smiled, "Please"

Melissa was so confused if she would accept the apple or not. But in the end, she accepted it too.

"Why don't you take one big bite?" Encouragement of the old lady.

Melissa smiled and then agreed to a big slow bite. The old lady wait anxiously for Melissa to take that one big bite.

Unknowingly, Tama, the cat was just around and watch close behind Melissa. He sensed that the old lady was Soi and immediately attack her. But it's too lateMelissa has take the bite and then fainted.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" The old lady burst out in laughter and then transformed back to her true form. "At last, I've won! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Tama who was thrown away by Soi, arose and went near to Melissa. Soi vanished just like a bubble after that incident.

Immediately, Tama ran as fast as he could, trying to reach someone for help.


	10. PART X – THE TRUTH AND THE PAST

A Twisted Tale of Love

Based on the famous fairy tale: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

kalen

( kalen_ami@edsamail.com.ph )

**PART X – THE TRUTH AND THE PAST**

At the hanging-out of the seven dwarfs

"Oh she's very pretty!" Tasuki said as he held a beautiful flower.

Nuriko got curious and approach Tasuki, "And who is this you're talking about, Tasuki?"

Tasuki didn't answer. He just sat there and smile. Hotohori kept his sword and also did what Nuriko just did. Amiboshi who was playing the flute stopped and listened to the conversation. Tamahome, Tatara and Chiriko just watch them.

"I know Tasuki. She really is beautiful." Nuriko said seriously. Tasuki gave him a curious look as the other guardians did. Nuriko continued to speak as he turns all red. "Oh come on!" Nuriko said as he patted Tasuki's shoulders which ***almost*** broke his shoulders.

Tasuki started to yell so loud at Nuriko's ear saying, "Why the hell did you hit meh?!!!"

Nuriko waved his hand and gave a warm smile at him. "Oh my! It is so embarrassing! This is just so embarrassing!!!" Nuriko said as he turn his back on them holding his cheeks.

All the other six dwarfs look at him with a big sweat drop on their heads.

Chiriko commented, "This is really odd. Tasuki-kun is not saying any curses or any bad things about women anymore and Nuriko-san?! Nuriko-san has fallen in love with Melissa-sama?!!!"

"Well, I do understand how they feel." Hotohori said. "She really is lovely that I can't take off my eyes on her."

"Now, this is too much!" Amiboshi said. Tamahome, Tatara and Chiriko just sighed.

"Meow! Meow! Meow!" Tama's voice called out.

Amiboshi who was nearest to Tama picked him up. Tama continued to moew' vigourously. Amiboshi spoke, "It's like he wanted to say something to us."

Tamahome inquired Amiboshi, "Amiboshi, do cats really talk? I'd like to buy that cat from you!"

Amiboshi gave Tamahome a dead glare as Tama jumped off from Amiboshi's arms. He walk and the look at the seven of them pleading.

"It seems as if he wanted us to follow him." Inquired by Tatara.

Hotohori immediately walk behind the cat and said, "Come on! Let's follow him! I feel something unusual with this."

Together with his companions, they immediately transformed to the size of a normal human being. They ran following the cat until came to their sight – Melissa is lying unconscious on the grass.

Tasuki immediately ran at Melissa [ This is too much! I can't make a fic that is me as the center of affection for my fave characters! I'm so jealous!!! ] as the other guardians run behind him.

"Melissa! Melissa!" Tasuki called out as he held Melissa tightly in his arms and then glance at Tatara who knows something about medicine. "Tatara, do something!"

Tatara without a word approached the unconscious princess and check her pulse. "She's fine. She's just unconscious. We have nothing to worry about." Tatara said calmly.

Tasuki lovingly lift Melissa as Nuriko watch him with so much envy and jealousy. He's so furious that twelve inches of thick vines were covering his body yet still some of it are torn apart. Hotohori, although much more calm drew his sword and cut off the vines. Although, he don't intend to help Nuriko out. The others just watch them with a huge sweat drop on their heads.

"Oh love" Tamahome said in a faint tone of voice.

At the tower, Tasuki lovingly laid Melissa on the bed and stood beside her.

"Tasuki" Chiriko called out faintly while standing at the door. "We need to talk."

Tasuki look at him calmly then turn his head on Melissa. He leaned down and kiss her forehead. He quietly walked away from the bed. As he's about to shut the door. He gave her a last look.

Tasuki and Chiriko walked calmly in the long corridor at the base of the castle. They stop in front of a huge circular portrait of four sacred beasts. Tasuki move his sleeve upwards at his right arm. Chiriko moved his pants upward in the left side of his feet. At the arm of Tasuki revealed a red glowing letter and so as what is different from the letter at the one of the food of Chiriko.

Hotohori welcomed them, "It's good that you're now here. We've been waiting for the two of you"

Tasuki and Chiriko walked calmly towards the round table and sat at the two vacant seats.

Hotohori started to speak, "Once, we're seven star warriors protecting the chosen maiden of the land. Now, we're still living because of the fact that we're star warriors who need to protect this land and the people living on it."

Tasuki spoke seriously, "What's it going to do with Melissa anyway?"

Tatara answered, "Tasuki, Lady Melissa is not just sleeping like a normal sleep. She has been somewhat poisoned and because of this, we can't wake her up in a normal manner."

Nuriko inquired, "And what's about what happened to Melissa to the subject matter?"

Hotohori answered, " I believe that the one who poisoned Melissa is also the same person who I think is the threat in peace throughout the land – Soi, the stepmother of Melissa."

Amiboshi spoke, "What are we going to do about it?"

Tatara spoke, "I think the best thing that we can do now is to go to the castle of Sairu and ask the queen for Melissa's cureness"

Tamahome spoke, "Ah, anoTatara, I don't think so that she will tell it to us if we're nice to her, don't you think?"

Nuriko second the motion, "Although usually, I hate Tamahome, I think this one that he just said is sensible. We need to force it out to her."

The remaining star warriors kept silent but they also do think that what Tamahome and Nuriko said were true.

Tasuki stood up and said, "Then, what are we waiting for?! Let's get going!!!"

Meanwhile, at the palace of Sairu, Soi is celebrating happily to her victory

"Ha! Ha! Ha! At last, I've got what I want. I'm now the most beautiful woman in the whole world! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"I don't think you can celebrate yet." It was Nuriko holding a large table on the window.

"Who are you?! How did you get here?!" Soi asked vigorously with a confuse look.

Nuriko smiled and said, "Thanks for asking, but you don't need to know that. Yaahh!!!" Nuriko threw off the table and Soi destroyed it with lightning.

Swish! **TSAK!**

A knife came out of nowhere and hit Soi at the stomach err, at the back. Soi turn around and saw Tasuki with a sheepish smile. "Y-youH-how could y-you"

Suddenly, a sword was positioned at her neck. It was Hotohori looking all mad. "Tell us how can we awake the princess of Sairu!"

Soi smiled bitterly and answered, "There is nothing you can doshe'll beshe'll be forever sleeping" Soi said as blood came out of her body. Hotohori loosened her.

Tasuki lose his temper and was about to fry Soi with his tessen when his are body covered with veins. "Let go of me! I'll kill that f*&$kening bitch! Let go of meh!!!"

Smoke cam before Soi puzzling all the people inside the room. Miboshi and Tomo appeared.

"Miboshi! Tomo! Kill them right away!" Soi commanded.

Tomo face her and said, "I'm sorry but we can't follow any of your orders now" Right after Tomo said those words, Soi was immediately covered with blue scales all over her body.

"What the?!" Tasuki exclaimed.

"Nooo!!! This can't be! Traitors!!!" Soi exclaimed.

Tomo spoke calmly, "I did not betray you, Soi. You're the one who is a traitor. If you still recall, Master Nakago sacrificed his life for your wish to kill the maiden of Seiryuu as well as Queen Subaru. Master Nakago asked you not to marry anyone no matter may be the reason. Yet you still did it. Now we're going to bring you to him so that both of you can be together forever."

Miboshi spoke to the star warriors, "Do not worry. The spell of sleep is not forever. It will be only broken by the first kiss of her true love."

Hotohori immediately ask him, "Why can't just Soi kill her when she have a change?"

Miboshi appeared , "Soi couldn't do that. Before Queen Subaru and Chichiri died, they used their powers for the protection of the princess. That is why she asked Kouji to kill her for she can't do it on her own."

"So that's the reason" Nuriko received.

"Come on! We need to go back to our castle immediately!" Tasuki said as he flew out of the window.

Tamahome asked him with a pair of confuse eyes. "Does he think that he's her true love?"

Nuriko leap immediately at the window. "I wouldn't let that!"

Hotohori followed behind, "Same goes for me!"

The other remaining star warriors followed the three behind as Miboshi disappeared from the room.


	11. PART XI – THE UNUSUAL END ( AT LONG LAST...

A Twisted Tale of Love

Based on the famous fairy tale: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

kalen

( kalen_ami@edsamail.com.ph )

**PART XI – THE UNUSUAL END**

Meanwhile, at the castle, well this actually happened ten minutes after the star warriors left. A handsome man with a long red hair stopped in front of the castle. He went down his white horse and went upstairs to the tower.

He opened the door of the only room there and come to his sight the beautiful princess who is sleeping. The young man walked near to her bed and stare at her innocent beautiful face. He immediately fall in love with her and the eagerness to stay with her forever.

He pick up a strand of his hair which then became a red rose. He put it on the princess' hands and leaned down to kiss her soft red lips.

After the kiss, he knelt down staring at her face while touching her soft silky hair.

Slowly, the princess awoke. "Ughwhere am I?" Melissa asked.

"You're now fine." Answered back by the man.

Upon seeing an unfamiliar face, Melissa arose and studied carefully the man besides her. "W-who are you? I've never seen you before."

The man bow down in front of Melissa while saying, "My name is Kurama, prince of Makai. I was sent here by my father to make sure you're in good condition."

Melissa's eyes grew brighter and said, "Then you must have known my father, King Tokaki!" Melissa said excitedly.

Kurama nod and because of the excitement, Melissa ran towards him. He was surpised at Melissa's reaction. He lose his balance so as Melissa. As Kurama fell on the floor with Melissa above him, their lips meet again.

Kurama held her tightly in his arms as Melissa let the sensation flow.

Unknowingly, the seven star warriors have arrived and

**BLAG!**

"Melissa! Huh?!" Tasuki was shocked at the sight so as the other star warriors behind him. They have witnessed the kiss between Kurama and Melissa.

Melissa immediately arose upon seeing Tasuki and stood embarrassingly. Kurama also stood and formally introduced himself to the open-mouthed star warriors. "You must also be the one's who took good care of Princess Melissa. In behalf of my country, Makai as well as Sairu, I'd like to thank you all."

Chiriko spoke with sadness on her face, "Are you going to leave us now, Melissa?"

Melissa approached Chiriko with a smile on her face, putting her gentle hands on Chiriko's shoulders. "I know that it is so sad for me to leave. And I just can't stay here with all of you, my father will surely get worried about me, his only heiress to the throne. Besides, I will always be visiting all of you. I wouldn't forget what you all have done for me."

Tatara approached Melissa and Chiriko, "Now, you have nothing to worry about, Chiriko." Chiriko smiled and Melissa hug Chiriko happily.

Hotohori who was looking at them all this time sigh and said, "Right. She has her own life to deal with." As he said those words, he ran towards Melissa and cried a ***lot*!!! **"Is he more handsome than I am, huh, Melissa?! Don't I look beautiful enough to please you?!!!"

Melissa sweat drop as Kurama coughed. Amiboshi spoke, "Melissa, is it alright if in your wedding, I'll be the one who's going to play a beautiful wedding song?"

Melissa sweat drop again and said, "We haven't talk about that yet! He's not even courting me yet, Amiboshi!"

"What makes the difference?!" Tamahome reacted. "It's all going to end like that, right?!" Tamahome approach Melissa and push Hotohori who's still crying and tugging Melissa's skirt. "Hey don't forget our payments, okay" **BAG!** "Ouch!"

"You just shut up, Tamahome!" Nuriko said as he made a sound from his knuckles.

Tamahome asks, "You're not jealous, are you Nuriko?" Tamahome said with a teasing smile.

Nuriko got 100oC hot [ Tot! He! He! He! ] and punched Tamhome really, really hard that he reach out comet Hale-Bopp. [ Okay, he has come back to Earth a little while later! He! He! He! ]

Tasuki silently walk near to Melissa and Kurama, paused for a while and then said with a dark face, "It's fine" He quickly grab his tessen from his back an said, "I'll toast him first! LEKKA – " Vines gripped around Tasuki's body which is 100 inches thick [ Whoh!!! ] "Let me go!" Tasuki exclaimed as he tried to free his self. "I'll fry that red-haired wolf!!!"

All the other star warriors, Melissa and Kurama look at him with a huge sweat drop on their heads.

Hours passed, Tasuki and Hotohori and Nuriko are a bit calmer than before but still they got furious about Kurama giving him a dead glare. Kurama felt guilty so he decided that they'll just postpone their plan to go to Makai.

For three weeks of staying with the seven mythical guardians, Kurama learned a lot and also be-friend with them especially with Tasuki, Nuriko and Hotohori. It's good that he has a looooooong temper.

"Goodbye everyone! I'll miss you all!" Melissa said as she waved her hand on them, sitting on a white horse before Kurama.

On the other hand, Nuriko, Hotohori and Tasuki cries pails of water while saying, "Please don't go!!!"

Kurama sweat drops and said, "Melissa, I think we really need to go now." Encourage by Kurama. Melissa nod and Kurama immediately drove the horse very, very fast.

"Kurama, why are we so fast? Are you running away from something?" Melissa asks with a curious look.

Kurama smiled faintly in return and said nothing.

At the castle

Amiboshi spoke, "Don't cry about Melissa guys, she's going to be back here soon." Amiboshi said as he tries to comfort the very sad Nuriko, Tasuki and Hotohori.

The threee mythical guardians stare at Amiboshi with really huge eyes and said in chorus, "That's not the reason why we're crying!!!" After they said those words, they started running after Melissa and Kurama. "Kurama-sama! Don't leave us! We love you very much!!!"

Amiboshi was shocked to what he'd witnessed and couldn't say anything at all. Tatara patted his shoulder and shook his head. Tamahome and Chiriko watched Nuriko, Tasuki and Hotohori with a very huge sweat drop on their heads as the three runs after Melissaafter Kurama, to be exact.

Tama spoke as he sat on the cliff and then transformed to Chichiri saying, "That's life, full of surprises!"

**END**


End file.
